


Kaleidoscope

by badvibrations



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Summary: You decide to surprise Taron on set after some time apart.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Kudos: 22





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from my Tumblr.

You have not seen Taron in two months, and the ache you feel for him is unbearable. After a particularly difficult night of listening to Taron moaning on the line with you while you talked him off, you decided on a trip to visit him on set, to surprise him. So you planned it out and with the help of a friend of yours who worked on the set, you are sitting naked on his bed in his trailer.

Taron was in the middle of filming a scene when you had arrived on set, which meant he would call you on his walk back to his trailer to check on you, as he did every night. You settle down into the mattress, keeping your knees wide, your body facing the door so Taron can get an eyeful when he finally arrives.

Finally, your phone rings at your side, and you wait a beat before answering.

“Hey, handsome,” you whisper, unable to keep the desire hidden as you speak.

“Mmm, hey, sweet girl,” he answers, quietly, following it up with a chuckle. “You sound horny.” You release a soft chuckle at his statement, and hum slightly in response. “You weren’t touching yourself just then, were you?” he asks. “Because I certainly would hate to interrupt.”

“I wasn’t,” you reply. “Not yet, anyway.”

“I can hear it in your voice that you’re gasping for it, though.”

“I miss your cock, baby,” you whine.

“Jesus, darling,” he chuckles. “Don’t get me hard before I’m at my trailer.”

“I’m sorry,” you smile, lightly stroking the fingers of your free hand along your inner thigh. “I wish you were here to punish me for being such a dirty girl.”

“That’s right,” he mutters as you can hear him walking faster, and his voice muffles slightly as he no doubt looks around him. “You enjoy being my naughty girl, don’t you?”

“Mmhmm,” you hum, feeling the wetness growing between your thighs as Taron speaks. “I love it.” Taron chuckles deeply on the other line, and you finally hear him opening the door of the trailer. “Are you back at your trailer yet, baby?” you ask, already knowing the answer. “I need you so bad.”

“I know, darling,” he breathes. “Let me get to my bed, and I’m all yours.” You hear him throwing something down in the front of the trailer before he is storming towards the bedroom. When the small door opens, Taron is standing in the doorway, staring down at you as you trace your fingers over your entrance. “Fuckin’ hell,” he breathes, taking his hat off, and tossing it to the side. “Am I dreaming?”

“Come see for yourself.”

Taron kicks his shoes off and frantically pulls his shirt over his head to throw it aside. Still wearing his jeans, he climbs onto the bed so he can kneel between your thighs; he leans down to you, pressing his lips to yours with a small whimper from his throat. Your hands slide around his body and pull him even closer to you until you feel his jeans rubbing over your heat.

“I haven’t had you in so long,” he breathes in between kisses. “I’m not sure where to start.”

“I think we talked about a punishment?”

“Ooh, you are incorrigible,” he growls, slapping your thighs as he spreads them wider. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you? That’s exactly why I’m not going to do that quite yet. Maybe later, if you’re good, we’ll see about that punishment you’re dying for, alright, my darling?”

“Taron,” you whine.

“You know how I hate surprises,” he mutters, reaching between your bodies and rubbing his fingers against your clit. “Even if it’s a surprise as delicious as you dripping on my bed.”

“I know, baby,” you whisper, chewing on your lip. You whimper softly at the tender contact, wishing he would not tease after so many weeks apart; Taron ignores your quiet protest, continuing to tease you delicately. “I hate when you tease,” you whisper. “Especially when I’m already so worked up.”

“You missed my touch, didn’t you, baby?” His voice his gentle, but within it you can hear his yearning, try as he might to push it away; you know he is struggling not to lose control. All you can do is whimper softly, wiggling your hips in an effort to get a harder touch from him. Instead, he sucks in a harsh breath through his teeth, and presses his face into the crook of your neck so he can give you a small bite. “Is that a ‘yes’?” he mutters.

“Of course,” you breathe, grasping the back of his head so you can pull him back and peer into his eyes. You are certain your glare is needy, but you do not care, far too desperate for him. “Taron, please,” you plead. “Don’t tease me. It’s been so long, and I can’t take it.”

With a smirk, Taron kisses you gently and then climbs from the bed, standing at the edge while he slowly brought his hands to his belt buckle. You notice the way he stares at you, as if he is waiting for you to do something, so you quickly sit up and scoot to the foot of the bed. Gently taking hold of his hips, you guide him closer so he is stood between your legs. As you unbuckle his bet, you kiss his stomach softly, around to his hips; when you start to bite his skin, Taron groans out, setting his hand on the back of your head.

“I’ve got a shirtless scene tomorrow,” he mumbles. “You’re causing problems for me, leaving bites.” His tone is teasing, so you chuckle against his skin. When you finally have his jeans open, you glance up at him innocently, curling your fingers past the waistband of his briefs and taking a firm hold of them with his jeans. “Beautiful girl,” he rasps, blinking slowly.

You drag his clothing down his legs, watching his erection pop up in front of your eyes; you keep Taron steady as he removes his clothing entirely, and stands before you once again. Moving to kneel at the foot of the bed, you give Taron a chaste kiss on his lips before you then place your mouth on his chest. You know he loves the feeling, especially when you give a teasing trace of your tongue across his nipples; when you do, you feel him shudder under your mouth, holding on to the back of your head and guiding you around to the most sensitive spots of his chest.

“You said…” he begins, stopping to pull in a gasping breath. “You didn’t want to tease.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” You kiss his lips once more, and this time, it lasts longer as his tongue finds its way into your mouth quickly. His hands set on your backside, pulling you harshly against his body so you can feel his erection pressing to you. Suddenly, he begins to guide you to lay on your back, with him moving to kneel between your legs.

“Do you realize,” he begins, taking hold of his length and rubbing the head against your clit. “How difficult it’s been this whole time for me not to get my hands on you?” You bite your lip, spreading your legs wider for him. “Especially on the nights you would phone me up just to let me hear you moaning while you touched yourself,” he adds. Without warning, Taron pushes himself into your entrance, and you find yourself arching off of the bed from his size, having not felt him in months. “Mmm,” he breathes, burying him all the way inside of you and pressing his forehead to your shoulder. “You definitely kept tight for me, didn’t you, darling?”

“Yes, baby,” you groan, fingers digging into Taron’s back. “C'mon, Taron. Fuck me.”

“Yeah?” he whispers against your skin. He slowly begins to move out of you, pushing back in just as slowly; the feeling of him stretching you out makes your head reel, having not felt him in months. “You’re so…” he trails off, letting out a groan. “God, if I didn’t know better, I would think this was your first time: you’re airtight.” Taron keeps his head down as he rocks against you, pushing deeper with each thrust. You moan loudly, pressing your head back into the pillow and digging your fingers into his back.

“Please, I need more,” you whine, not sure what it is you are missing. Taron sits up onto knees once again and takes hold of your thighs. With a harsh tug, he pulls you flush against him so he is buried to the hilt; he holds your thighs so firmly, it becomes painful, but he begins his motions again, this time faster.

The bed creaks beneath you, and there is no doubt in your mind that the trailer is rocking with your movements, but you close your eyes and get lost. Your back arches off of the mattress, hands blindly grabbing for Taron’s forearms.

“Oh, God,” you gasp, feeling your orgasm creeping up inside of you already. Shoving your hand between your bodies, you frantically rub your clit along with Taron’s thrusts, desperate for release. As soon as your orgasm hits you, a loud moan tears through your throat and you push Taron back so he pulls out of you. “Jesus Christ,” you shudder, as you turn onto your side and allow the waves of your climax to pulse through your body.

“Are you running away?” he chuckles, rubbing his hand up the side of your thigh soothingly. You shudder, trembling from the intensity of your orgasm, but Taron does not wait long, grabbing your hips and straightening you out in front of him once again. He lines back up with your entrance, pushing in forcefully to your already tender core.

Taron presses his hands against the mattress on either side of your body for support as he picks up his motions. He slams into you even quicker than before; you consider that his thrusts are more violent, but your post-climax tenderness might be the reason for your sudden sensitivity. You hands set on his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin as you allow him to work into you over and over again. One of your hands slips to the back of his head, fingers grazing over the shortly buzzed hair as you pull him down for a kiss; with a breathless chuckle, he obliges, his mouth landing sloppily against yours.

You can tell by how tired Taron is beginning to appear that he’s exerting all of the energy he has to make you reach yet another climax. When Taron breaks the kiss, you can see by the expression he tries to hide that he is nearing his own end, panting heavily, eyebrows furrowed, mouth agape.

“Oh, darling,” he moans. “Oh, God, I love you.”

You pull him closer to you, feeling your second climax crash into you harder than the first. Your legs wrap around him to keep him close, hips thrusting up to meet his. Taron moans in your ear, smooth and whiny, the sound you loved, and he spills deep inside of you. You both continue to rock your hips into one another for a few more motions, riding out your pleasure until you are spent.

“God,” he whispers, rolling off of you and immediately pulling you close to hold you tenderly. “I missed you so much, sweetheart.” You smile lazily at him, nodding your head, your body far too weak to make any other movements. “Uh-oh,” he chuckles, a puff of air blowing across your face. “Have I broken you?”

“Not even close,” you mutter. “I just need some time to catch my breath before we go again.” He grins wider, cupping your jaw and pulling you towards him to press a soft kiss to your lips.


End file.
